vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jasmine Guy
Jasmine Guy é uma atriz, cantora e dançarina americana que interpretou Sheila Bennett em The Vampire Diaries. Ela é mais conhecida em razão do seu papel como a personagem Whitley Gilbert na série de televisão A Different World e Roxy em Dead Like Me. Biografia Jasmine Guy nasceu de um pai afro-americano e uma mãe luso-americana em 10 de março de 1962 em Boston, Massachusetts. Guy foi criada na histórico bairro Collier Heights de Atlanta, Geórgia, onde ela estudou na antiga Northside Performing Arts High School (que se fundiu com North High School Fulton para formar North Atlanta High School). O nome da mãe dela é Jaye Rudolph, e seu pai, o reverendo William Guy, era pastor da histórica Friendship Baptist Church de Atlanta, que serviu como uma casa mais cedo para Morehouse College e Colégio Spelman. Mais tarde, ela estudou dança na Alvin Ailey American Dance Center em Nova York em 1981. Durante a corrida de um mundo diferente, ela lançou seu auto-intitulado álbum de estréia em 1990, que gerou três singles: "Try Me", "Another Like My Lover", e "Just Wanna Hold You". O álbum chegou a vender 168.000 cópias. Na primavera de 2006, Jasmine Guy falou com a turma de formandos da Universidade da Carolina do Norte em Chapel Hill e revelou que ela vai gravar um segundo álbum. Ela comentou que de toda a indústria do entretenimento, a indústria da música foi o pior. Ela vai vender seu novo álbum online por conta própria e não através de uma grande gravadora, semelhante à estratégia de marketing utilizada por Prince. Vida Pessoal Ela se casou com Terrence Duckett em 1998. O casal tem um filho, uma menina chamada Imani, nascida em 1999. Em 8 de abril de 2008, People disse que a atriz e seu marido de quase 10 anos estavam se divorciando devido a diferenças irreconciliáveis. Jasmine Guy também foi uma boa amiga do ex-rapper Tupac Shakur. Guy colaborou com a mãe de Shakur, Afeni, para escrever uma biografia de sua vida como uma ex-Pantera Negra. O livro, "Afeni Shakur: Evolução de um Revolucionário", foi publicado em 2005 pela Simon and Schuster e recebeu aclamação da crítica por sua pungência. Jasmine também era amiga de OJ Simpson. Filmografia * Kasha and the Zulu King (2010) (TV) (pós-produção) (voice) .... Ngazi * The Vampire Diaries .... Sheila Bennett (5 episódios, 2009-2010) * My Parents, My Sister & Me.... Keela Goldman (1 episódio, 2009) * Dead Like Me: Life After Death (2009) (V) .... Roxy Harvey * Tru Loved (2008) .... Cynthia * That's So Raven .... Pistáche (1 episódio, 2006) * Dead Like Me .... Roxy Harvey (29 episódio, 2003-2004) * The Parkers .... Delilah (1 episódio, 2002) * Carrie (2002) (TV) (uncredited) .... Ruby Moore * Cyberchase" .... Ava, Queen of Symmetria (1 episódio, 2002) * Feast of All Saints (2001) (TV) .... Juliet Mercier * Dying on the Edge (2001) .... Nikki * Diamond Men (2000) .... Tina * The Law of Enclosures (2000) * Linc's .... Courtney Goode (1 episódio, 2000) * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child .... Frog Princess Lylah (1 episódio, 2000) * Ladies Man .... Allegra (3 episódios, 1999) * Any Day Now (1 episódio, 1999) * Partners .... Amanda (1 episódio, 1999) * Guinevere (1999) .... Linda * Lillie (1999) .... Sylvia * Madeline (1998) * Malcolm & Eddie .... Paige (1 episódio, 1997) * Perfect Crime (1997) (TV) .... Capt. Darnell Russell * Cats Don't Dance (1997) (voz) .... Sawyer (speaking) * Touched by an Angel .... Kathleen (3 episódios, 1995-1997) * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman" .... Angela Winters (1 episódio, 1996) * The Outer Limits .... Capitã Teri Washington (1 episódio, 1996) * The Heist (1996) episódio de TV .... Capitã Teri Washington * America's Dream (1996) (TV) .... Elna Du Vaul (segmento "The Boy Who Painted Christ Black") * Living Single .... Dr. Jessica Bryce (1 episódio, 1996) * NYPD Blue .... LaVonna Runnels (1 episódio, 1995) * Melrose Place .... Caitlin Mills (2 episódios, 1995) * Klash (1995) .... Blossom * Going, Going, Almost Gone! Animals in Danger (1995) (TV) (voz) * A Different World .... Whitley Marion Gilbert Wayne / ... (136 episódios, 1987-1993) * Queen (1993) minissérie .... Easter * Boy Meets Girl (1993) (TV) .... Lena * Stompin' at the Savoy (1992) (TV) .... Alice * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air .... Kayla Samuels (1 episódio, 1991) * A Killer Among Us (1990) (TV) .... Theresa Hopkins * Harlem Nights (1989) .... Dominique La Rue * Runaway (1989) (TV) .... Charlene 'Charlie' * School Daze (1988) .... Dina * At Mother's Request (1987) (TV) .... Bank Teller * The Equalizer .... Gloria (1 episódio, 1986) * Fame .... Dancer (10 episódios, 1982) Links externos * IMDb Categoria:Elenco de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada